The Healer and the Chosen
by AngelicConquistador
Summary: A series of random drabbles and oneshots about one of my favorite pairings, Zelaine, or ZelosxRaine. For those who like it, here you go. Most likely will contain spoilers. Drabble o4: Why Zelos Shouldn't Teach Math
1. Shameless

**Rei**: … I'm writing this because I LOVE the pairing ZelosxRaine (aka Zelaine). Kraine fans don't get me wrong, I love Kraine too but there isn't enough Zelaine! Sheena or Lloyd keeps stealing him. (Yes, Lloyd too because of the yaoi fans. O.o)

This will be a series of random drabbles/one-shots… Why? It's because I don't have an idea for a full-length fic. Sad, yes. And anyone who is reading this because I'm on his or her alert list- spare me! I swear I'll update. Soon, anyway…

**Dedicated to**- People whom like the Zelaine pairing, and to my little adoptive brother Akira. Love you and I think of you every day. I hope I can talk to you soon, bro!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, but if I did, I would marry Zelos or maybe Yuan… **Gets bopped over the head** Whaaaaaaat?

**NOTE**: Will vary in time settings. This one is set a year after Mithos' defeat and the uniting of the two worlds. And this will probably be short...

* * *

**The Healer and the Chosen Drabble One- Shameless**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**'Song lyrics'**

Meltokio-

Raine's POV

I sat on a bench nearby the Church of Martel, with a book idly clutched in my hands. I flipped another page, studying the content of this romance novel. Do not get me wrong- Sheena had lent it to me for safekeeping while blushing, asking if I could hold onto it while Lloyd visited Mizuho. Why she could not have just gotten rid of it, I do not understand, but the book was a little interesting.

I flipped yet another page, and started to read. The words didn't leap out at me like the words of my favorite ancient documentation transcripts did- but the subject of flirting in text did not hold my interest.

Loud giggles interrupted my thoughts and I looked up- only to see Zelos in a crowd of giggling females. I sighed and rubbed my temples; a headache was forming already. 'Zelos…'

It always annoyed me to see him surrounded by females. Like swarms of bees, they were attracted him like he was the precious honey. It bothered me to no end to see him relish in all the attention showered upon him- a shameless flirt, never hesitating to jump at a pretty female and capture their gaze. They couldn't help but be lured by him, his physical beauty and comments on their looks, along with the fact that he was the former Chosen of Tethe'alla and one of the most eligible bachelors in Symphonia.

He smiled at them and said, "Hey, hey ladies! You can all have a kiss if you promise to behave."

My eyebrows twitched- it wasn't right for him to play with their hearts. Not at all. If anything, he should stop all that flirting before some one got hurt…

…

I sighed, asking for patience and closed my eyes before turning back to the book. Perhaps if I shut it out, then I would not feel as if I was hurt. I scanned the pages, looking for anything to keep me occupied. But after a few minutes, the giggling kept _going_. 'That's it.' I shut the book with a semi-loud snap and tucked it under my arm. 'This is getting ridiculous! If he has to hang around those women, he could at least control their incessant giggling!' I stood up, and started to walk away.

I heard a hush go over the crowd and whines of, "but Zelooooooooos!" Whatever he said, drove them away. I was happy, but this must've meant he noticed me. 'Hopefully he hasn't.'

(Switching to Normal POV)

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaine! My Ultra Cool Gorgeous Beauty!" Zelos almost tackled Raine from behind, with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder. She let out an "AHHH!" She almost dropped the book onto the ground, clutching it with slightly sweaty palms. "Zelos! What are you doing?" She almost practically hissed, a little blush growing on her cheeks.

Normally Zelos would have backed away by now, fearing the Professor's wrath, but he saw the blush and grinned. "Is that any way to treat a friend, Raine? I didn't know you where staying in Meltokio."

"And for good reason, too…" She muttered under her breath. He pouted and let go. "Aww, but you know you missed me! We haven't seen each other for sooo long! I've been lonely without my favorite hunny!" He now stood in front of her, just a foot or so away.

She readjusted her grip on Sheena's book and crossed her arms. "Zelos, how could you have been lonely when you had all the females in Meltokio, and most in the rest of the world pining for your attention? I saw you flirting with them. You're certain to have broken many hearts by now."

Zelos frowned a bit, but then his face lit back up again into a smile. "Raine, I don't break their hearts, I just give them hope!"

"Which will eventually break them," she reminded him.

"It won't if I tell them they've got a better chance of hooking up with Regal or something. They'll flock to him now, or some of them will at least." Raine looked at him in a mixture of shock and indignation. "Zelos!" Was all she could say to him.

"What? I'm not THAT bad- I'm sharing some of the babes! I'm sure Mr. President will thank me one day for giving him hunnies to run around the company with." He brushed back a lock of his long scarlet hair and smiled coyly. "And besides, then I get to hang around my Ultra Cool Gorgeous Beauty uninterrupted tonight." And then he hugged her again.

Raine sputtered a bit. While that was undoubtedly wrong of him, it was also pretty clever… 'Yet I doubt that Regal will appreciate all the squealing girls in Altamira.' But as she heard the last part, she told him, "Fine, but don't get any ideas! I have a book with me and I'll hit you if you don't behave like a gentleman." She pushed back a bit and gave him a little glare.

He pouted again and said, "Alright! I'll behave. Sheesh… But at least you should come to my house to dress before our date." He slipped his fingers in between hers and then pulled her hand along gently towards the direction of his mansion.

Raine blinked, and it finally registered in her mind that she had just agreed to his date. 'So it seems his flirting ways got me… I can't believe I fell for that. Zelos, you are truly a shameless man… but I suppose it's what makes you, you.' She smiled at the thought of the same words that Lloyd has used before slowly shaking her head, white-silver bangs swishing from side to side. Silvery-blue eyes shined briefly before the half-elf walked just a little closer next to the redhead. And for once, Raine relished in the attention he gave her individually, without anyone or anything holding them back.

All was quiet before Zelos asked, "Does this mean I get to pick out your clothes, since you might've not have brought any special clothing?" Already he had a little bit of lewd ideas for what she could wear… But it was not meant to be as he got a very painful smack. "Ow not the face! Raaaaaaaaaine, you said you wouldn't use the book!"

"Are you behaving?"

"… No?"

"Then no, you don't. pick my own clothing, thank you."

"Awww, fine…"

Raine smiled at his child like behavior before pulling him away towards the inn, so she could get her clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Altamira… 

Very loud, slightly un-manly shrieks echoed through out the large city of Altamira, as Regal ran through the streets while being chased by Zelos-turned-Regal fan girls. 'I'll get you for this Zelos!' He thought before he got glomped by them, and they proceeded to cut off locks of hair and clothing.

Another loud scream from him and he disappeared into a crowd of fan girls…o.o

End of Drabble One

* * *

**Rei**: The Regal part was kinda random… but I don't really like him, if you could tell. He just annoys me for no reason. O.o No flames, I'd rather prefer CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. :D Thank you. I'll post more whenever I write more, but please review and tell me if you like it or not. 


	2. Red is the Color

**Rei**: ARG. I had this done a long time ago, but I forgot to post it... -- Sorry about that!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tales of Symphonia… v.v

**Dedicated to**- My reviewers who liked the fic and thanks for the grammar suggestions so I can get better at it! And to ToS in general because I just adore it so much.

**Note**: This drabble is rather sad, and contains SPOILERS! So if you're wary about that sort of thing, you might not want to read. And also, it takes place some time after the end of the game.

* * *

**The Healer and the Chosen- drabble Two: Red is the Color**

"Speech"

'Thought'

Zelos' Mansion-

Normal POV

It had just been a tiring day, but Genis knew better. Here he was, sitting next to his older sister on the edge of the spread of the elegant bed. She was wrapped in expensive silk sheets the color of an apple gel, and red was the color that so stained her cheeks.

Raine Sage had never been as sick in the time since the journey of Regeneration as she was now, and he knew that she could heal herself, if she truly wanted to. But the staff she used to use so much was lying in a closet, and their store of herbs and gels lay untouched by her pale hands. It had started a while back, before the worlds were reunited- but nobody really noticed until a bit afterwards, when they started to go their separate ways.

Genis had decided to go to school in Sybak while they were rebuilding Palmacosta, and learn from the professors at their illustrious academy. However, after learning that Raine had not gone back to Iselia to teach (word got to him from Phaidra), he grew very worried. He ended up searching all over for his sister- and never did he expect that she would be found at Zelos's mansion, of all places. She'd been there for some time, according to Sebastian, and he didn't mind having company, with his master gone.

Genis never would have thought that his sister, his SISTER, the Professor, the Gladiator Queen, his mother-of-sorts… would have fallen for that philanderer. Maybe she was in love, or maybe she wasn't, as he himself didn't have much experience with this- but she definitely couldn't let go of the man who betrayed him, who had been their dear friend. He didn't know what to do, but took one look at his hurting mother figure and decided to make some soup. The last thing he needed was his sister to get worse- and he promised himself that after seeing what happened to Mithos and Martel, that he'd never let his sister die, at least not if he could help it.

He turned to his sister, and squeezed her hand briefly. "I'll be right back sis, I'm gonna make you something to eat to make you feel better, okay?" She didn't answer, but he knew she appreciated it. Genis exited the room and went downstairs, leaving his sister alone in one of Zelos' bedrooms.

The moment he closed the door, Raine took out the object she had been hiding underneath the sheets and sighed. It was a silver hairbrush, with gleaming red silk strands of hair caught in the bristles. Staring at the strands, she held the brush close to her heart and sighed.

Red was the color of these beautiful strands that were stuck in the hair brush. Red was also known as scarlet… crimson… and many other names. Red was supposed to be the color of passion, sometimes the color of anger, love…

And blood.

Red was the color that stained the pink clothing the Tethe'allan Chosen wore. It had soaked into his hair, his clothing, his lips, and her screams. As he had lied on the ground, bleeding to death, it was something she couldn't stand to watch. Yelling out every healing spell she knew, it didn't work; as he was already too close to death and she had run out of energy to cast the spells. She had to be dragged away, while kicking and screaming, while someone took the body away and buried him.

She had failed.

It had always been her worst nightmare- that someone she cared about was hurt so badly that she couldn't save them. And it had happened- the one person she truly cared about in a romantic way was _dead_. He had died at the friends he had wronged.

_And she had helped._

That was the most horrible thing ever. To see his face torn up in surprise as her rage-filled form struck him, shouting obscenities and curses at the one who had stolen her heart and rationality. She was supposed to be the cool one, the knowledge-savvy professor who knew all and cured all. But it was all to no avail.

Red was the color of her pain.

End of drabble two

* * *

**Rei**: oh my gosh, that was a bit sulky… but I started it a while ago, so yeah… It's short. Just so you know, the date drabble will be coming next. :D So look alive! If you have any suggestions or ideas for me, feel free to share them. Thank you for reading and please review! 


	3. Pink, the Annoyance

**Rei**: I wrote this during my free time in my Creative Writing class when I had nothing to do. I'm sorry it's short but I couldn't really add much to it. This is just one of those short drabbles. :'D Sorry. I also apologize for not having the date drabble done... T.T I have no inspiration for it. But I will do it eventually, when I think of a good idea...

**Dedication**- all the reviewers and lovers of zelaine. You are all awesome. **Heart eyes**

**Disclaimer**: NO OWNAGE. D: If I owned it, Zelos would be MY hunny. :P

**Note**: This one is about the color pink. XD Yeah, I was bored. BITE me. :F

* * *

**The Healer and the Chosen drabble three: _Pink_**

"Speech" (though there is none)

'Thought' (nope)

In Zelos's mansion, Meltokio-

Normal POV

Of all the colors in the visible spectrum, pink was one of them that stood out the most. In fact, many people thought it was an annoying color- or at least, Raine had thought it was an annoying color. How could it possibly be annoying? Think of the fact that the infuriating color was wore by Tethe'alla's biggest pervert, and you might see why she would not like it. She didn't mind that Presea's hair was pink- that, she couldn't help, but Zelos chose to wear it _all the time_. According to him, it was a "manly" color, to which, she did not consider that it accented his masculinity. Colors were merely worn to brighten any drabness of the appearance of the person's outfit. Nothing more…

…Okay, maybe it did look becoming. His blood red locks complimented the cotton candy color, as well as the black that was worn to offset it. Maybe she could admit that the Chosen of Tethe'alla wore it well, especially in battle. His deadly blade, and his bouncy, curly red locks, coupled with his particularly odd fighting style- a combination of a tango and his own astounding grace made him able to twist and turn around his foes faster than lightning. And that pink- she could always see it in the midst of their skirmishes. It was like a siren, easy for her to find- especially when you take into consideration the Chosen's big mouth.

One thing she knew for sure is that the color pink looked good with red, but not when the aforementioned pink was stained with blood. _That_ kind of red made her more concerned than she cared to admit. So, with a quick "First Aid!" or "Healing Circle," she managed to cure him before the clothing got ruined. Hey, clothing was expensive after all- it's not like they could always afford the Gald to replace their outfits. She was doing him a favor.

And maybe… she could admit that the color wasn't so bad. But it wasn't like she'd tell him that.

End

* * *

**Rei**: Well wasn't that craptastic! :D But I felt like I should post something for this, so here it is. I hope it wasn't too bad… XD I have more ideas coming, so stay sharp and review please.


	4. Why Zelos Shouldn't Teach Math

**Rei**: I should be finishing my homework… I should, I should… but I'm not… .-.

**Dedicated to**- everyone, how's that? XD

**Disclaimer**: I didn't come up with any of these math jokes. I just searched them, from this website: /projoke22.htm. The adding/subtracting/multiplying/dividing joke I remembered my friend telling me during our KH: CoM RP. And I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

**Summary**: Zelos harasses Raine with painfully perverted math jokes. You have been warned.

* * *

**The Healer and the Chosen: Drabble four- Why Zelos Shouldn't Teach Math**

"Speech"

'Thought'

The Schoolhouse in Iselia-

Normal POV

It was just an ordinary day for Raine Sage. Or at least, it should have been…

She was grading math problems that were turned in that day by the students, stopping now and then to get up and stretch her legs. So far, the day had been fine, the weather was pleasant, and it was only about half past four when the one and only Zelos sauntered in.

"Hey my Ultra Gorgeous Cool Beauty! How's it going, hmmm?" The redheaded Chosen sashayed up to her desk and leaned against it, with one elbow on the desk. His hand cradling his chin, he gave her one of his sunny smiles.

Raine stared into his blue eyes before dead panning, "I'm grading homework."

Zelos tilted his head towards the side. "Ohhh, what kind? Math? You know, I'm pretty good at math… I could even teach it."

"No thank you Zelos, but I'm fine. And is that the only subject you're good at, or did you actually do all the work in your classes?" Raine asked in mild exasperation, starting to become irritated because of a headache that was beginning to form.

Zelos pretended to look hurt. "Why, I never, Professor! I shall have to tell you some things that the great Zelos knows about math." He swiftly turned around and left the school house, confusing and relieving Raine.

'That was a short visit…'

Her thoughts were interrupted when Zelos wandered back in not five minutes later, wearing a pair of glasses perched on the end of his nose and an elegant tie, and he had a book tucked under one arm. 'Looking sexy Zelos,' he thought, before he strode up to her desk. Sitting on it, he leaned forward, getting uncomfortably close to Raine's face. Grinning, he asked, "Are you a differentiable function? Because I'd like to be tangent to your curves!"

Raine flushed the darkest shade of red that you'd ever seen, before she reached out to thwack him in the face. It was too bad that he was so quick- he was already out of the way.

Standing a few feet away, Zelos sang out cheerfully, "Parallel lines never meet, unless you bend one or both of them… If you know what I mean…" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

This made Raine almost asphyxiate. "… I refuse to answer that. I'm not amused by your little perverted jokes."

Zelos shook his pointer finger chidingly. "But Raine, its all math! Adding, subtracting, multiplying, dividing, it's all quite simple! Add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs and multiply!" He started to edge towards the door when he saw Raine get out her staff. "Wait! I have one more, and I know you'll love it!"

Raine clenched it in a grip so tight that the skin was stretching alarmingly thin over her knuckles. "Oh yeah?" She was in half a mind to cast Ray on him! Of all the nerve…!

Zelos took a deep breath before he began this one. Martel knows he'll need the air in order to escape from Raine once she heard what he was implying. Grinning, he replied, "You wanna know how mathematicians do it? Combinatorists do it as many ways as they can. Combinatorists do it discretely. (Logicians do it) or not (logicians do it). Logicians do it by symbolic manipulation!" He had to start running now- she was going to catch him and then his fun would be over! Continuing, he yelled over his shoulder, "Algebraists do it in groups! Algebraists do it in a ring! Algebraists do it in a field! Analysts do it continuously! Real analysts do it almost everywhere! Pure mathematicians do it rigorously! Topologists do it openly! Topologists do it on rubber sheets…" A quick glance showed she was gaining on him.

'Uh oh.'

"ZELOS!!" Raine was livid- she knew some of the village children had to have heard it, and if the parents heard about it, they wouldn't be pleased with her.

He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to say more. Raine looked absolutely GORGEOUS when she was pissed. "Dynamicists do it chaotically! Mathematicians do it forever if they can do one and can do one more!" Zelos was laughing as he ran, laughing so hard that he tripped over a root near the entrance of the village. Stuck, he realized he didn't have his Gladius with him (to cut the root), and Raine was feet away from him, looking ready to throttle him.

"Uhm… you wanna know one more thing? Markov does it in chains. How kinky is that?!" His last ditch effort to flirt was wasted, and he shouldn't have said that.

A loud slapping noise echoed around Iselia, with a loud yell of "Not the face!" One could only wonder what they were doing.

A closer glimpse showed a seething Raine who slapped Zelos on the ass. Corporal punishment had no effect on Zelos, whom was now convinced that Raine had something for him. At least, something enough to actually smack him on the butt. _No one_ had ever done that before… he kind of liked it. And so, in order to get more "punishment" from Raine, he continued to annoy her.

"Hey Raine! Wanna come back to my room and see my copy of Euclid's "Elements"?"

"That's _it!_ RAY!"

Whatever went on that day was never spoken of again. Nor was a reference ever made to Zelos's math ability, or his jokes.

* * *

A minute later an astonished Lloyd and Genis dropped the script.

"OH MY GOD!" Genis was going to hyperventilate. "I can't believe he DID THAT!"

Lloyd staggered under the choice of either laughing his ass off, or wondering where Zelos had learned that. "No wonder she never let Zelos teach us! His methods actually made sense for once!"

"… WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" A wrathful Raine was at the door, along with Zelos, who was nursing his bruised head. Zelos, who didn't want to be beat up anymore, stood out of the way as the chasing began once more.

End

* * *

**Rei**: It didn't turn out quite the way I wanted to, but at least I got the jokes in. :D Review, please??


End file.
